


Retired

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Blair have retired...





	Retired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 sentinel bingo prompt ''first time'

Retired

by Bluewolf

Jim worked for several years after he could have retired, mainly because Blair didn't have enough years of service amassed for him to retire at the same time. There was no way he would leave Blair partnered by anyone else - not after Blair had sacrificed his original career to protect him. But the day finally came when Blair could retire, and they left Cascade PD on the same day.

As they entered the loft after their last working day - a little late because their fellow detectives had treated them to a farewell meal in one of Cascade's top restaurants - both were happy to sit back relaxing, beer in hand.

"So, Chief - any ideas about what you want to do tomorrow?" Jim asked.

Blair grinned. "I was thinking of spending the morning in bed," he said. "It'll be the first time in my life I won't be wakened by the need to go somewhere - because Naomi wanted an early bus, or I had to go to school, to university, to work... or be hauled out of my sleeping bag when I'm on vacation because someone not a mile away from here swears the fish are calling our names. What are you thinking of doing?"

"Well... for the first time since I've known you, I won't have to drag you out of bed to make sure you're not late for work. I might go down to Buck's Bait Shop and treat myself to some new fishing gear. Then in a couple of days we could maybe go off fishing somewhere."

"I could do with some new gear too," Blair said, "because now we're retired, I'm sure we'll do a lot of fishing - "

"And camping," Jim added.

"So maybe get some new camping gear as well? It'll be the first time we won't have to rush back because a new case has surfaced that the Chief of Police wants Cascade's almost perpetual Cop of the Year to investigate. We'll be able to stay away longer than we've ever done before. We could get a bigger tent instead of using a small pup tent - one big enough to hold a couple of folding chairs and a table."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around!" Jim laughed. "I'm the brawn, and you're the brains. That's a brilliant idea!"

"We're going to wonder when we ever had time to work!" Blair said happily.


End file.
